


One Whole Month

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Crying, Crying Castiel, Embarrassed Castiel, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Literally....Fill...heh., M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Prompt Fill, Scat, Season/Series 09, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S8, Pre S9...A newly human Castiel has been staying with Sam and Dean at the bunker, but as time's gone on he's been having stomach pains that just get worse. Dean seeks to find an answer to this problem and help Cas, but Cas ends up solving the problem for him in a messier manner than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Whole Month

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna say it one more time for the people in back: This is a SCAT Fic. So if you don't like that...run for your life.

“Hey, where’s Cas?” Dean asked, entering the bunker and putting his keys on the table and his jacket on the back of the chair. “Is he still not feeling well?” 

 

“Getting worse.” Sam sighed, looking up from the chair at the opposite end. “He’s in your room though.” 

 

“My room?” Dean replied. 

 

“He’s more comfortable in there.” Sam said quietly. 

 

“He better not have some bad stomach flu or something that I’ll catch.” Dean muttered. 

 

“I don’t think he does.” Sam stated. 

 

“What do you think’s going on?” Dean asked. 

 

“Well it’s just been getting worse and worse since he’s turned human. I wonder if when his grace got removed, it offset something else in him?” Sam suggested. 

 

“God I hope not.” Dean sighed. “I’d hate to have to explain to a hospital as to how my friend’s kidneys got swapped with his liver or something.” 

 

Sam frowned at him in disapproval. 

 

“You’re allowed to care you know.” He said after a moment. “You don’t have to brush everything off as a joke because you’re scared.” 

 

“I’m not scared.” Dean argued. 

 

“And Elvis is actually dead.” Sam drawled. “He told me you know.” 

 

“Elvis told you what?” Dean asked. 

 

“Not Elvis. Castiel.” Sam stated. 

 

“What did he tell you?” Dean replied. 

 

“That you guys…had something.” Sam said. 

 

“Had…what?” Dean responded. 

 

“That you guys were…a thing. Together.” Sam answered. 

 

Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother. 

 

“In love.” Sam clarified. 

 

“What? W’ere not…No.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“You don’t need to hide it from me.” Sam frowned. 

 

“I’m not hiding anything.” Dean argued. 

 

“Dean.” Sam said firmly. “Cas thinks he’s gonna die. Soon. He was telling me that if he was gone when you got home that he loved you.” 

 

“That’s the rambling of a sick, deranged, fallen angel.” Dean protested. 

 

“You and I both know that’s a lie. Deny it all you want, Dean, but I always knew. Everyone always has. Now go see your boyfriend.” Sam replied. 

 

“He’s not my god damn boyfriend.” Dean growled. 

 

“Whatever, Dean.” Sam sighed, looking back to the journal he was writing in. 

 

“Cas?” Dean whispered, entering his room and shutting the door. 

 

“Hmmm.” Cas groaned, underneath the covers of the blankets. 

 

“How you feeling?” Dean asked gently, sitting on the bed next to him and putting his hand to Cas’s head.

 

“Like death.” Cas huffed, moaning in pain as he clenched up around his abdomen again. 

 

Dean kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers next to the former angel, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. “Why are you under these blankets? You’re soaked in sweat and feel like you’re running a fever.” 

 

“I’m cold.” Cas replied, curling up as his stomach pained him again. “This hurts so bad, Dean.” 

 

“I know it does, baby.” Dean replied. “I know it does.” 

 

“Fuck being human.” Cas grunted. 

 

“I’ll drink to that.” Dean huffed. “Hey, do you think that something that was inflicted on you as an angel is now manifesting as a human since you’re mortal?” 

 

“Uh-uh.” Cas shook his head as his arms hugged around his mid-section. 

 

“And, you sure you’ve gone to the bathroom, right?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Cas nodded. “Earlier.” 

 

“Do you want to try a hospital?” Dean whispered. 

 

“No. There’s too much about my body that medical science couldn’t explain.” Cas replied. 

 

“But you’re human now.” Dean said. 

 

“I’m very aware of that, Dean.” Cas droned. “But there have been things about this vessel - my body now - that have been altered, changed, and distorted that would show up in medicine that humans aren’t able to understand. I’d become a test subject if I didn’t die first.” 

 

“You’re not gonna die. You’re one of us. You’re a Winchester. You keep fighting and you keep coming back. You defy all the odds and you live.” Dean stated, overlapping his arm over Cas’s and laying their hands on top of each other as Cas cried out in pain again. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Mhm.” Cas grimaced, nodding. 

 

“You sure?” Dean frowned. “I’m worried about you, Cas.” 

 

“Don’t be. You just said nothing’s gonna happen to me, right?” Cas replied. 

 

“Fuck.” Dean sighed. 

 

“Yeah. Fuck.” Cas hissed, groaning and contorting himself inward as his stomach flared again. “I’ve been human for a month and I hate this so much.” 

 

“We’re gonna get you back, Cas. We’re gonna kill Metatron and get your grace back, and you’ll never have to deal with mortality bullshit again.” Dean huffed. “I promise.” 

 

“I can’t wait for you rip his throat out.” Cas growled. 

 

“Me neither.” Dean muttered. “Me neither, Cas.” 

 

They laid in silence for a little while, Dean holding onto his lover as he writhed and contorted in pain. 

 

“Dean…Dean!” Cas began shouting, hitting Dean’s hip with his backwards arm. “Something’s happening. I can feel something. I don’t like it.” 

 

“What?!” Dean exclaimed. “Cas, what’s going on?” 

 

Cas curled up in a ball, groaning loudly and continuously, shaking and shivering slightly, his stomach muscles twisting and cramping and pulling and pushing. Cas felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. 

 

“Cas…” Dean shook Cas’s arm. “Cas!” 

 

“I’m alive.” Cas whimpered, starting to rock back and forth to ease the pain. 

 

“Stay that way, please.” Dean chuckled bitterly, tears forming in his eyes as Cas struggled to deal with the pain he was in. 

 

“Oh God. Something’s happening!” Cas screeched in a rather high pitched voice. Cas clenched his teeth to hold back screams, Dean still behind him and leering over him protectively. 

 

“Cas…?” Dean breathed, holding a reassuring hand in Cas’s damp hair. 

 

“D-dean!” Cas cried, a loud gurgling noise coming from under the sheets, Cas convulsing and wincing as Dean immediately felt warm mush beginning to seep through the front of his jeans. He knew exactly what was happening, but just held onto Cas as he expelled the contents of his stomach onto the sheets and against Dean. 

 

Cas sat there trembling as his bowels gave way, soiling the bed beneath him. And when all was over, he started sobbing, laying there humiliated in a pile of his own waste. 

 

“Cas….” Dean said softly, thoroughly disgusted at the situation beneath the sheets, but more concerned about the man he loved. “Cas, stop.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Cas whimpered, hiding his face in his hands as he cried, curling up in shame. 

 

“Cas, don’t be.” Dean pleaded, trying to pry his face out of his hands. “Here, baby.” 

 

Dean forced Cas to sit up while sitting up himself, cringing at the feeling of liquids and chunks shifting against the outside of his clothes as he moved him. He gently rubbed Cas’s arms, gently stroking him until he showed a slight sign of calming down. Dean went to Cas’s hands and moved them from his face again. “There.” Dean smiled at him softly. “Does your stomach feel better though? Are you in any pain?” 

 

Cas shook his head slowly, refusing to look at him. 

 

“Then that’s all that matters.” Dean stated. “You’re better. That’s all I wanted.” 

 

Cas continued crying, tears running down his face in horror at what he’d done. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to. I swear.” 

 

“Of course you didn’t mean to.” Dean replied, leaning in and hugging Cas. Cas quickly flung his arms around Dean’s back and clung onto him, his fingernails piercing tiny holes in the thin fabric of his shirt. 

 

“Cas, why don’t you go get the shower on and clean up?” Dean said quietly. “I can get all this in the wash before anything sets in.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Cas repeated. 

 

“I know, baby. I know. Go clean yourself off. There’s a dirty towel over there you can wrap around yourself to get to the shower.” Dean said, pulling away from Cas and pointing to the towel on the floor by the door. 

 

“Okay.” Cas muttered, sniffling and trying to stop crying as he scooted off the edge of the bed. Once his feet were on the floor he ran to the towel and quickly held it snug around his legs so that nothing ran onto the floor - he felt bad enough about the bed. He quickly left the room shamefully, head hung to his chest and he scurried down the hall. 

 

Dean waited until he heard the water running before he started dealing with the mess. He moved off of the area with the biggest amount of waste and shimmied out of all of his clothes, wiping himself off with the clean end of the sheets. He pulled back the top most blankets and his stomach churned. He choked as bile rose in his throat. He took a deep breath and began gently pulling the sheets from the mattress. 

 

Once everything had been thrown into the washer with a good helping of bleach, Dean joined Cas in the shower room. Cas was sitting on the floor of the shower still crying. He looked up bashfully when he saw Dean’s shadow coming towards him. Dean got in the shower and sat down next to him, letting the water from the shower head wash him for the time being. 

 

“Feeling better?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded silently. 

 

“Good.” Dean grinned, kissing Cas’s temple. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Cas whispered, letting Dean consolingly drape an arm around his shoulder. 

 

“Did you soap up yet?” Dean asked. 

 

“No.” Cas muttered. 

 

Dean reached for the soap and got it wet, beginning to rub Cas’s chest and shoulders with it. 

 

“Don’t tell Sam?” Cas mumbled. 

 

“I won’t.” Dean replied. “I promise.” 

 

Cas held Dean’s hand around his shoulder and sighed, his tears starting to stop. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s alright.” Dean said. “I’m just happy you don’t think you’re dying anymore.” 

 

“I feel bad though. I…defecated in your bed.” Cas muttered. 

 

“I’m more alarmed that you didn’t shit for a month.” Dean snorted. “I asked you!” 

 

“You didn’t specify if it had to be urination or defecation.” Cas stated. “I assumed you meant either or.” 

 

“Cas, you gotta poop. Part of life.” Dean laughed, beginning to scrub Cas’s stomach and thighs. “It’s not fun, it’s not pretty, but now you know what happens when you don’t.” 

 

“I hate being a human.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“Me too. I miss when you were an angel and you could do that thing with _my_ thing.” Dean hummed, kissing Cas’s face. 

 

“I miss that, too.” Cas sighed. 

* * *

Cas and Dean emerged into the dining area where Sam was sitting, clothed and smiling. 

 

“Someone’s feeling better.” Sam smiled, standing up. 

 

Cas nodded vigorously. 

 

“What was the issue?” Sam asked. 

 

“He didn’t poop for a month.” Dean laughed. 

 

“What?” Sam scoffed. 

 

“I put him in the bathroom and forced him to go. And then he told me he hadn’t pooped _once_ since being human.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I’m starving.” Cas muttered, leaving Dean’s side. “I need to go eat something.” 

 

“I bet you’re happy.” Sam chuckled, watching his brother smile at the former angel walking away. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean breathed. “I am. How can you go a month without pooping though?” 

 

“Who knows…” Sam laughed, sitting back down at the table. 


End file.
